crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceph Guardian Unit
The Ceph Guardian Unit, or otherwise known as "End Boss", is the most powerful of on-foot Ceph in Crysis 2. They appear to be the original Ceph -much like the ones at Tunguska- as they possess the ability to cloak, which is not present in other Ceph warriors. Guardian Units drop 5,000 Nano Catalyst upon death. Description Guardian Units wear silver-armor that appears to be a cross between that of a Ceph Stalker and a Ceph Grunt but wearing special helmets like the ones used by the Ceph Commander. The helmet's visor changes color depending on the situation - - white when passive, red when fighting. Like Ceph Stalkers, a Guardian Unit's tentacles protrude from their exposed area. However, their tentacles are colored black instead of pink or red. In combat, Guardian Units act like extremely powerful versions of the Ceph Stalker; they share both fighting tactics and overall design. But their health is on par with the Ceph Devastator, capable of surviving a direct hit from the JAW even on Normal difficulty. Combat Strategy Due to their dangerous stealth ability and high health, the most effective weapons against Guardian Units are the Grendel (if used correctly), the HMG, C4, JAW, DSG-1, X-43 MIKE, and the M2014 Gauss. You can use the K-Volt to drain their power and then take them down or use Cloak Tracker to reveal their position. Since they are dangerous even on Easy difficulty, stealth kills and grabs are very useful. The best thing to do is to enter cloak just before you face them and then mark them with the visor. Then you can simply take them out one by one with stealth kills. If they see you, just hide and wait until they quit looking for you. Repeat this process until all of them are dead. Never engage them head-on all at once. All four of them attacking you at once will kill you almost instantly. Take them down one at a time. Appearance in Crysis 2 Even though the Ceph Guardian Unit serves as the "endgame boss", it appears several times before they're actually fought, as early as "Gate Keepers"; a single Guardian Unit investigates the tomb at the end of the level. The Unit notices Alcatraz and flees. Another one appears the mission "Seat of Power" where one is seen walking on a destroyed bridge, only to flee as well. In "Train to Catch" several Guardian Units can be seen when Alcatraz enters the terminus right before he has to walk through the fire, these too cloak and run away again. The Guardian Units are finally seen and fought in "A Walk in the Park" where four of them serve as the boss encounter of the level... Alcatraz must kill all of them to gain access to the Central Spore Regulator. Trivia *While the exposed jelly of Guardian Units is colored black, they bleed pink which is most notable via stealth-kill. Its possible they use some form of covering. *Guardian Units are the only enemies in Crysis 2's Singleplayer who can cloak. Category:Aliens Category:Crysis 2 Enemies